


[Podfic] Fragments of a Life You Shouldn't Miss | written by clex_monkie89

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Dean's entire life is built around May 2, 2001.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragments of a Life You Shouldn't Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230089) by [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89). 



> Recorded for applegeuse for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. Thanks so much to clex_monkie89 for having blanket permission to podfic. Also using this for the _abandonment issues_ square on my hc-bingo card.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u0kndabba1mf8tb/Fragments_of_a_Life_You_Shouldn%27t_Miss.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/apacua203kpta16/Fragments_of_a_Life_You_Shouldn%27t_Miss.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 13MB/6MB | **Duration:** 0:13:21 

  
---|---


End file.
